


two worlds, one family

by bestthreemonths



Category: Her Name in the Sky - Kelly Quindlen
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestthreemonths/pseuds/bestthreemonths
Summary: Mrs. Eaden eases Baker's nerves.





	

Baker doesn’t know when she got comfortable being at Hannah’s house without Hannah, but she’s felt like part of the Eaden family for so long that it’s common to find Baker making sandwiches in the kitchen while Hannah’s out. Well, it was when Hannah and Baker were just friends. Now, Baker finds herself tugging at her sleeves as she stands on the front porch after ringing the doorbell.

 

Hannah’s still at school for a few more days finishing up exams, so Baker has to squeeze in all her shopping for Hannah before they start spending every waking moment together again. Luckily, Joanie’s in the same boat and agreed to brave the holiday crowds at the mall with her.

 

The door swings open to reveal Mrs. Eaden, who smiles widely upon seeing her. “Hi, sweetheart!” she exclaims, throwing her arms around Baker. “Come in, come in. Joanie just got out of the shower, so she might be a few minutes. Can I make you something to eat?”

 

“No, that’s alright,” Baker says, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“Well come sit with me, catch me up on your life! I was just getting dinner ready in the Crock Pot. You’ll have to stay for dinner when you and Joanie finish up, Tom will be sad he missed you!”

 

Baker smiles softly. “Sure,” she agrees. “I’d like that.” She slides onto a barstool while Mrs. Eaden pours her a glass of water.

 

“So, tell me! How’s school? I see your beautiful pictures on Instagram, it looks like you’re having the time of your life.”

 

“I am,” Baker says. “Classes are… well, it’s school. But I’m making a lot of friends, and it feels more like home every day.”

 

“Good,” Mrs. Eaden replies. “I know change can be hard, but I think you’re handling it beautifully.”

 

“Thanks,” Baker says, her cheeks turning pink. “I miss Hannah a lot.”

 

“She misses you too,” Mrs. Eaden replies. “I know she’s counting down the minutes till she gets to see you again.”

 

“I am too.”

 

Mrs. Eaden pauses, looking down at the meal she’s preparing before setting down her spoon and looking up at Baker. “You know we love you, right?” she asks quietly.

 

“Of course,” Baker replies after a moment. She didn’t realize how much she needed to hear that till Mrs. Eaden said it. It’s not that things have been strained, per se, but Baker feels like a new person these days, and she isn’t always sure what was true of the old Baker (good student, great hair, loved by parents, especially the Eadens) is still true of the new one (though her transcripts and shampoo are very much the same).

 

“Good,” Mrs. Eaden says, nodding. “It’s just important to me that you know that.”

 

“I do,” Baker says. “I love you guys too. You’re another family to me. I can’t imagine high school without you.”

 

“I can’t imagine Hannah’s life without you,” Mrs. Eaden says. “Really. You make her so happy. I’m sure you know that, but I don’t think I’ve ever told you how much I appreciate it. Watching Hannah go from a teenager who was finding herself and figuring out what mattered to her to a woman who can go out into the real world and be completely confident and comfortable has been the most incredible thing, and I know you’re to thank for that.” She walks around the bar to sit on the barstool next to Baker’s.

 

Baker’s lower lip wobbles, and she feels tears prickle her eyes. “Thank you, Mrs. Eaden,” she says. “But she did that all herself. And she helped me, too, more than you could ever know.”

 

“You’re both brave,” Mrs. Eaden replies. “But Baker, please call me Anne.”

 

“Okay,” Baker laughs, a grin spreading across her face. A weight she didn’t even know was on her shoulders seems to melt away when Mrs. Eaden—no, Anne—wraps her arms around Baker and pulls her in for a hug.

 

“I’m ready!” Joanie announces in true Joanie fashion—that is, loud and proud and completely oblivious of anything going on around her. “Mom, can I take your credit card?”

 

“Why?” Anne asks, narrowing her eyes.

 

Joanie shrugs. “Just wanted to see if Baker had worked her magic and softened you up enough to say yes without questioning it.”

 

“No chance, kid,” Anne says, rolling her eyes toward Baker. “Enjoy yourselves, girls. Don’t stay out too long, dinner will be ready at 6 on the dot.” She waits till Joanie’s slipping her shoes on to rummage through her purse on the counter and slip Baker a hundred-dollar bill with a wink. “Buy our girl something nice.”

  
“She means me!” Joanie hollers over her shoulder.


End file.
